1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a birdbath assemblage. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination birdbath and fountain for attracting birds to the environment into which the birdbath assemblage is placed, which combination birdbath and fountain comprises improved structure for birdbath and fountain component maintenance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The study of birds is formally referred to as ornithology and within the broad compass of ornithologists is found a remarkable array of bird enthusiasts. They range from the person who notices which bird species visit the garden birdbath, to the shivering scientist recording the courtship behavior of a throng of Antarctic Adxc3xa9lie Penguins, to the computer buff trying to mathematically describe the fate of some host population subject to the parasitic attentions of cowbirds or cuckoos. To be sure, bird enthusiasts are well-numbered and these numbers continue to grow. Accordingly, markets continue to develop in an effort to cater to the growing needs and desires of the bird enthusiast population. In this last regard, it is noted that there are two avenues by which the typical bird lover or ornithologist pursues his or her study of birds. Either the bird enthusiast will travel to the ecosystem in which the various bird species live or the bird enthusiast will attempt to lure or attract various bird species to the xe2x80x9cecosystemxe2x80x9d in which the bird enthusiast lives. It is with this latter trend in mind that the present invention is proposed. In other words, a growing desire among bird enthusiasts or bird watchers is to attract various species of birds to the vicinity of the residential abode or similar other setting in which the watcher spends a considerable amount of time.
The most successful way of attracting birds and increasing their number in a given setting is to satisfy their most basic needsxe2x80x94good food, nesting sites and water. In this regard, the birdbath is useful in any attempt to attract birds to a given setting, because water is as vital to birds as food. It is particularly important for seed-eating and fruit-eating birds. Birds will come to a birdbath throughout the year, both to drink and to bathe. Bathing helps maintain plumage in good condition and in hot weather, keeps birds cool. It is thus observed that a simple and effective means of attracting birds to a given residential setting or other similar-type setting is through the installation of a birdbath structure, which has been noted in the various prior art publications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,806,123; 6,079,051; and 6,484,666. It is further noted that there is a wide range of birdbaths on the market, some of which are more ornamental than practical. Still further, it is noted that the prior art teaches a great variety of birdbaths, in general, and combination birdbathxe2x80x94fountains, in particular. Some of the more pertinent prior art relating to birdbaths and combination birdbathxe2x80x94fountains and the like is described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,354,113 (""113 patent), which issued to Leverett, discloses a Birdbath. The ""113 patent teaches a combination birdbath and fountain. The combination birdbath and fountain comprises a mina pedestal having a broad base and a water supply pipe. A basin rests atop the main pedestal. A cylindrical chamber enlarged at its upper end and comprising a plurality of perforations at the bottom end rests atop the basin. The chamber may be integrally formed with the basin or may rest atop the basin under its own weight. A plate is adapted to rest atop the chamber, which plate may carry a sundial or any other ornament. Thus, the Birdbath of the ""113 patent comprises an open chamber, the sides whereof are perforated, with a fountain adapted to deliver water within the chamber, means for supplying water to said fountain, and a cover for the chamber adapted to obstruct the play of said fountain.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,806,123 (""123 patent), which issued to Smith, also discloses a Birdbath. The ""123 patent teaches a birdbath structure comprising the combination of a vertically disposed hollow column and a removable water pan having a centrally located receptacle positionable atop the hollow column. The receptacle extends below the bottom surface of the water pan and is adapted to be received by said hollow column. The receptacle is surrounded by integral walls extending upwardly from the upper surface of said water pan. Further, a plurality of integral partitions extends upwardly, which partitions are disposed around the periphery of said water pan. The partitions thus form receptacles for the reception of materials such as bird food.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,781 (""781 patent), which issued to Wingfield, discloses a Bath Installation, in Particular for Birds. The ""781 patent teaches a combination birdbath and fountain, which combination comprises a water container and tubular means supporting the water container. Conduit means are located inside the tubular supporting means and extend thereabove for constantly supplying water to the container. The conduit thus has an outlet at its upper end. The outlet is normally disposed above the level of the water in the water container. The tubular supporting means also serves as the medium for exhausting the water from the container. Upwardly opening drawing means are located at the upper end of the tubular supporting means above the bottom of the container and below the outlet of the conduit means. The water container is vertically adjustable and sealingly mounted on the tubular supporting means to vary the elevation of drain means relative to the bottom of the container whereby the level of the water in the container may be regulated and hose means secured to the conduit means.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,666, which issued to Plaisance, discloses a Combination Birdbath and Plant Receptacle Support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,666 teaches a birdbath comprising a tubular pedestal of generally circular horizontal section open at both ends and including an externally reduced, substantially cylindrical upper end portion. The upper end portion provides a generally horizontal, upwardly facing circumferential shoulder. A closure in the form of a flower pot comprising an enlarged, cylindrical support portion provides a horizontal, downwardly facing circumferential shoulder seated in the top of the pedestal for telescopically suspending the flower pot therein. Further, a circular saucer, for the reception of water, is mounted on the pedestal and includes a central hub telescopically receiving the reduced upper portion of said pedestal and is generally flush with the top thereof and rests on the first-named shoulder. The upper pedestal portion and the hub are cylindrical whereby the saucer is rotatably adjustable relative to the flower pot, removable from the pedestal and invertable thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,118 (""118 patent), which issued to Thompson, discloses a Self-Filling Birdbath System. The ""118 patent teaches a self-filling birdbath system for utilizing rainwater collected within a conventional rain gutter system to fill and clean a birdbath. The devices includes a birdbath, a collection tube connectable to a drain spout of a rain gutter, a elbow tube coupled with the collection tube, a transporting tube coupled to the elbow tube opposite of the collection tube, and a fill tube coupled to the transporting tube and extending through the birdbath above the rim of the basin. Rainwater is accumulated within the rain gutter and is drained through the drain spout. The rainwater is then forced through the transporting tube through the fill tube and out a dispensing end where the water is dispensed into an animal access basin.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,079,951 (""951 patent), which issued to Morton, discloses a Birdbath Fountain. The ""951 patent teaches an animal watering system, such as a birdbath, incorporating a water reservoir, a means to automatically maintain the level of water in the reservoir by admitting fresh water thereto, an animal access basin positioned above the water reservoir whereby water overflowing the basin enters the reservoir, an air lift pump for transporting water from the reservoir to the basin by way of a fountain head and fountain catch basin, and an air compressor for providing a source of compressed air to operate the lift pump.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,666, which issued to Reusche, discloses a Birdbath. U.S. Pat. No. 6,484,666 teaches a birdbath comprising a birdbath basin adapted to hold water, a base adapted to support the basin, a water reservoir contained within the base, an electrically operated pump contained within the base, and a mechanism, such as a timer or photocell, for controlling operation of the pump. The pump has an inlet in fluid communication with the reservoir and an outlet in fluid communication with the flow opening positioned in the lowest part of the base. When the pump is operating it pumps water from the reservoir, through the flow opening, and into the basin. When the pump is not operating, water in the basin drains under gravity. flow through the flow opening, through the pump and into the reservoir. As a result, the basin may be automatically filled and drained at selected times during the day.
From a review of these patents and other prior art generally known in the relevant art, it will be seen that the prior art does not teach a maintenance-efficient birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly for enabling a user to allure birds to a desired location. In this regard, it is noted that combination birdbath and fountain assemblies require occasional to frequent maintenance to clean various bath components or to clean or repair various fountain components. This is particularly true given the observation that bathing birds tend to deposit relatively large amounts of litter in the bath water.
Typically, fountain components or bath components are often designed to be housed in a basin-supporting pedestal structure. To gain access to the various components for maintenance, it is thus often necessary to remove the basin structure from the basin-supporting pedestal. Since the bath structure or basin structure is typically filled with water in varying amounts, the water in such cases must often be directed away from the maintenance personnel in order to avoid soaking. Further, the bath or basin structure must often be physically removed from the bath or basin supporting pedestal, thus creating the risk of damage to the basin structure, which is often constructed from materials that may easily be broken.
It will thus be seen that the prior art does not teach a self-filling, combination birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly which may be easily maintained without the need for removing the basin structure from the basin-supporting pedestal. Specifically, it will be seen that the prior art does not teach a birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly that essentially comprises a basin, a reservoir, a fountain assembly and a decorative cap, which together provide an efficiently maintainable birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assemblage.
In this regard, the prior art does not teach a basin that essentially comprises a superior basin perimeter, a hollow central basin pedestal, a sloped superior basin surface, and an inferior basin surface wherein the sloped superior basin surface is intermediate the superior basin perimeter and the hollow central basin pedestal; wherein the hollow central basin pedestal comprises a cap support end and a basin-engaging end; wherein the basin-engaging end is integrally formed with the sloped superior basin surface; wherein the cap support end comprises a plurality of upwardly extending equally-spaced support members and a plurality of water inlet grooves intermediate the support members; wherein the support members each have a cap-engaging surface; wherein the cap-engaging surfaces are substantially coplanar; and wherein the support members and water inlet grooves define a reservoir access aperture.
Further, it will be further seen that the prior art does not teach a reservoir that comprises a superior reservoir perimeter and an inferior reservoir base wherein the inferior basin surface of the basin may be seated atop the superior reservoir perimeter; wherein the inferior reservoir base comprises an inferior reservoir perimeter, a superior base surface, an inferior base surface and at least one conduit aperture; wherein the conduit aperture extends through the superior base surface and the inferior base surface; wherein the inferior base surface has an infrabasal notch; wherein the infrabasal notch extends from the conduit aperture to the inferior reservoir perimeter; and wherein the infrabasal notch provides basal conduit means.
Further, it will be seen that the prior art does not teach a fountain assembly that comprises a pump assembly, a float valve assembly, and a substantially vertical conduit member wherein the pump assembly comprises a pump housing, upwardly extending fountain tubing, and electrical power delivery means; wherein the fountain tubing comprising a water inlet end and a water outlet end; wherein the water inlet end is cooperatively associated with the pump housing; wherein the float valve assembly comprises a float valve, valve control means, and float tubing; wherein the float valve and valve control means operate to control water outlet from the float tubing; wherein the conduit member comprises a superior conduit end and an inferior conduit end; wherein the inferior conduit end is inserted in the conduit aperture and forms a water tight seal therebetween; wherein the float tubing exist the reservoir via the conduit member and basal conduit means and is selectively connected to a water supply; and wherein the electrical power delivery means exits the reservoir via the conduit member and basal conduit means and is selectively connected to an electrical power supply.
Further, it will be seen that the prior art does not teach a decorative cap that comprises a superior cap surface, an inferior cap surface and a water outlet conduit wherein the inferior cap surface is substantially planar for seated engagement with the cap-engaging surfaces; wherein the water outlet conduit is in fluid communication with the water outlet end and extends through the inferior cap surface and the superior cap surface; wherein the reservoir access aperture is sized and shaped to allow a user to manually access the fountain assembly without removing the basin from the reservoir; and wherein the reservoir access aperture provides means for efficiently maintaining the birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly.
Of the birdbaths and combination birdbaths that have been developed, none provide a birdbath assemblage having means for gaining access to an inner reservoir of a pedestal, which pedestal both supports a basin and houses a fountain assembly. None of the prior art provides a birdbath assemblage that further provides means for continually refilling the water level in the birdbath basin while simultaneously providing a decorative statuary effect. Indeed, it has been shown that birdbaths and combination birdbaths are known in the prior art. However, in addition to often being exorbitantly priced, the birdbaths that have been developed are often cumbersome to practice and maintain.
The prior art thus perceives a need for a maintenance-efficient birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly for enabling a user to allure birds to a desired location. In this regard it is noted that the prior art perceives a need for combination birdbath and fountain assembly which does not require the user to remove the bath structure or basin structure from the bath-supporting or basin-supporting pedestal in order to gain access to fountain components or the pedestal reservoir. Further, the prior art perceives a need for a birdbath and fountain assembly which simultaneously provides means for continually refilling the water level in the birdbath basin and a decorative statuary effect. Specifically, the prior art perceives a need for a birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly that essentially comprises a basin, a reservoir, a fountain assembly and a decorative cap, which together provide an efficiently maintainable birdbath and fountain assemblage as described in more detail hereinafter.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a maintenance-efficient birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly for enabling a user to allure birds to a desired location. In this regard, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination birdbath and fountain assembly that does not require the user to remove the bath structure or basin structure from the bath-supporting or basin-supporting pedestal in order to gain access to fountain components or the pedestal reservoir. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a birdbath and fountain assembly which simultaneously provides means for continually refilling the water level in the birdbath basin and a decorative statuary effect. Specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly that essentially comprises a basin, a reservoir, a fountain assembly and a decorative cap, which together provide an efficiently maintainable birdbath and fountain assemblage.
In this last regard, it is an object of the present invention to provide a basin that comprises a superior basin perimeter, a hollow central basin pedestal, a sloped superior basin surface, and an inferior basin surface wherein the sloped superior basin surface is intermediate the superior basin perimeter and the hollow central basin pedestal; wherein the hollow central basin pedestal comprises a cap support end and a basin-engaging end; wherein the basin-engaging end is integrally formed with the sloped superior basin surface; wherein the cap support end comprises a plurality of upwardly extending equally-spaced support members and a plurality of water inlet grooves intermediate the support members; wherein the support members each have a cap-engaging surface; wherein the cap-engaging surfaces are substantially coplanar; and wherein the support members and water inlet grooves define a reservoir access aperture.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reservoir that comprises a superior reservoir perimeter and an inferior reservoir base wherein the inferior basin surface of the basin may be seated atop the superior reservoir perimeter; wherein the reservoir base comprises an inferior reservoir perimeter, a superior base surface, an inferior base surface and at least one conduit aperture; wherein the conduit aperture extends through the superior base surface and the inferior base surface; wherein the inferior base surface has an infrabasal notch; wherein the infrabasal notch extends from the conduit aperture to the inferior reservoir perimeter; and wherein the infrabasal notch provides basal conduit means.
Still further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fountain assembly that comprises a pump assembly, a float valve assembly, and a substantially vertical conduit member wherein the pump assembly comprises a pump housing, upwardly extending fountain tubing, and electrical power delivery means; wherein the fountain tubing comprising a water inlet end and a water outlet end; wherein the water inlet end is cooperatively associated with the pump housing; wherein the float valve assembly comprises a float valve, valve control means, and float tubing; wherein the float valve controls water outlet from the float tubing; wherein the conduit member comprises a superior conduit end and an inferior conduit end; wherein the inferior conduit end is inserted in the conduit aperture and forms a water tight seal therebetween; wherein the float tubing exits the reservoir via the conduit member and basal conduit means and is selectively connected to a water supply; and wherein the electrical power delivery means exits the reservoir via the conduit member and basal conduit means and is selectively connected to an electrical power supply.
Further still, it is an object of the present invention to provide a decorative cap that comprises a superior cap surface, an inferior cap surface and a water outlet conduit wherein the inferior cap surface is substantially planar for seated engagement with the cap-engaging surfaces; wherein the water outlet conduit is in fluid communication with the water outlet end and extends through the inferior cap surface and the superior cap surface; wherein the reservoir access aperture is sized and shaped to allow a user to manually access the fountain assembly without removing the basin from the reservoir; and wherein the reservoir access aperture provides means for efficiently maintaining the birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly.
To achieve these and other readily apparent objectives, the present invention provides a maintenance-efficient birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly for enabling a user to allure birds to a desired location, the birdbathxe2x80x94fountain assembly comprising in combination a basin, a reservoir, a fountain assembly, and a decorative cap essentially as summarized hereinabove.